justin_bonesteelfandomcom-20200213-history
Finding Branch
Finding Branch is Justin Bonesteel's parody of Pixar's 2003 film Finding Nemo. It appeared on YouTube on June 24, 2016 for the honor of "Finding Dory"! Cast * Marlin - Z (Antz) * Nemo - Branch (Trolls) * Dory - Disgust (Inside Out) * Gill - Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) * Gurgle - Fievel (An American Tail) * Bloat - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Peach - DJ Suki (Trolls) * Bubbles - Hammy (Over the Hedge) * Deb/Flo - Satin and Chenille (Trolls) * Jacques - Gene (The Emoji Movie) * Nigel - Ezylryb (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) (Geoffrey Rush) * Moonfish - P.T. Flea and the Circus Bugs (A Bug's Life) (John Ratzenberger) * Crush - Mumble (Happy Feet) * Squirt - Erik (Happy Feet Two) * Mr. Ray - Manny (Ice Age) * Bruce - Dag (Barnyard) * Anchor and Chum - Hopper and Molt (A Bug's Life) * The Worried Fish - Sid (Ice Age) * The Anglerfish - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * The Seagulls - Velociraptors (Jurassic Park) * The Whale - Tyrannosaurus (Jurassic Park) * Gerald - Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * Tad - Tiago (Rio 2) * Pearl - Eleanor (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Sheldon - Chicken Little * Philip Sherman - Hans (Frozen) * Barbara - Elsa (Frozen) * Darla Sherman - Patty Farrell (Diary of a Wimpy Kid) * Coral - Princess Bala (Antz) * Barracuda - Mor'du (Brave) * The Fish Parents - Blu (Rio), Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) and Buck Cluck (Chicken Little) * Sea Turtles - Penguins (Happy Feet) * Jellyfish - Fossas (Madagascar) Scenes # Finding Branch Part 1 - New Parents # Finding Branch Part 2 - A Terrible Fate # Finding Branch Part 3 - First Day of School # Finding Branch Part 4 - Field Trip # Finding Branch Part 5 - The Drop Off/Argument # Finding Branch Part 6 - Branch Gets Captured! # Finding Branch Part 7 - Z Meets Disgust # Finding Branch Part 8 - Meeting Dag, Hopper and Molt # Finding Branch Part 9 - Prey Are Friends, Not Food # Finding Branch Part 10 - The Cage Gang # Finding Branch Part 11 - The Cave # Finding Branch Part 12 - Rudy Attacks # Finding Branch Part 13 - Branch's Initiation # Finding Branch Part 14 - Circus Bug Impressions # Finding Branch Part 15 - Fossas # Finding Branch Part 16 - The Filter # Finding Branch Part 17 - Penguins # Finding Branch Part 18 - The Good News # Finding Branch Part 19 - Off Ramp # Finding Branch Part 20 - Disgust Speaks Tyrannosaurus # Finding Branch Part 21 - Algae # Finding Branch Part 22 - Inside the Tyrannosaurus/Reaching the City # Finding Branch Part 23 - The Airscum # Finding Branch Part 24 - Owls # Finding Branch Part 25 - Patty! # Finding Branch Part 26 - Goodbye Disgust # Finding Branch Part 27 - Branch and Disgust # Finding Branch Part 28 - Hunting Net # Finding Branch Part 29 - Reunion # Finding Branch Part 30 - Back in the Forest # Finding Branch Part 31 - Cage Escape/End Credits Movie Used: * Finding Nemo (2003) Clips Used: * Antz (1998) * Planet Earth (2006) * Brave (2012) * Trolls (2016) * Chicken Little (2005) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) * Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Zootopia (2016) * Inside Out (2015) * Barnyard (2006) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Over the Hedge (2006) * Horton Hears a Who! (2008) * Frozen (2013) * Madagascar (2005) * Cars (2006) * Cars 2 (2011) * Cars 3 (2017) * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Shrek the Third (2007) * Shrek Forever After (2010) * Puss in Boots (2011) * The Good Dinosaur (2015) * Happy Feet (2006) * Happy Feet Two (2011) * The Jungle Book (2016) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Ratchet & Clank (2016) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) * Jurassic Park (1993) * The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) * Jurassic Park III (2001) * Jurassic World (2015) * Walking with Dinosaurs (2013) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) * Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 (2005) * Dinosaur (2000)Category:Movie Spoofs Category:J.B. Eagle Category:Pixar Movies Category:Cheetah Entertainment films